Fallin' Apart
Fallin' Apart (traducido como: Cayendo a pedazos) es una canción de la banda de Rock Alternativo y Pop Rock de origen estadounidense The All-American Rejects perteneciente a su tercer álbum de estudio When the World Comes Down. Letra Original= Can somebody save me? 'Cause I'm thinkin' maybe That you can take me piece by piece Then you got your reasons but I didn't need them And either way I'm on my knees, yeah You knew when I was wrong, you say that I'm deranged I can see that you're uneasy and it's not gonna change And no matter how far wherever you Wherever you go I'm crawlin' Even when you're breakin' my heart Wherever you go I'm crawlin' Even when we're fallin', even when we're fallin' apart You say that you're leavin', say that you don't need him And I'll I do is give and you just take I guess that I knew it, I can't make it through it But I'm gonna try this anyway You knew when I was wrong, you knew that I'm deranged I can see that you're uneasy and it's not gonna change And no matter how far wherever you Wherever you go I'm callin' Even when you're breakin' my heart, yeah Wherever you go I'm crawlin' Even when we're fallin', even when we're fallin' apart Yeah, looks like we're fallin' apart In your garden where the roses sleep I can make you anythin' you wanna be When that body's close to me I can give you anythin' you'd ever need When I fall to the floor 'cause I can't feel anymore You can have my heart girl, you don't have to steal anymore When I look to the stars wherever you are Yeah, wherever you are, wherever you go I'm callin' Even when you're breakin' my heart Wherever you go I'm crawlin' Even when we're fallin', even when we're fallin' apart Wherever you go I'm crawlin' Wherever you go I'm crawlin' Wherever you go I'm crawlin' Even when we're fallin', even when we're fallin' apart Yeah, I guess we're fallin' apart Looks like we're fallin' apart Yeah, I guess we're fallin' apart |-| Español= ¿Puede alguien salvarme? Porqué estoy pensando que quizás puedes tomarme pieza por pieza Y luego tienes tus razones, pero no las necesito Y de otra manera estoy de rodillas, sí Sabías cuando estaba equivocado, dices que estoy loco Puedo ver que estás incómoda y no cambiarás Y no importa qué tan lejos, donde quiera estés... Dónde quiera que vayas, me arrastro De cualquier manera vas a romper mi corazón Dónde quiera que vayas, me arrastro Incluso cuando caemos, incluso cuando caemos a pedazos Dices que te vas, dices que no lo necesitas Y lo que haré es darte y tú solo tomas Creo que lo sabía, no puedo superarlo Pero voy a tratar de todas maneras Sabías cuando estaba equivocado, sabías que estoy loco Puedo ver que estás incómoda y no cambiarás Y no importa qué tan lejos, dónde quieras Dónde quiera que vayas, me arrastro De cualquier manera vas a romper mi corazón Dónde quiera que vayas, me arrastro Incluso cuando caemos, incluso cuando caemos a pedazos Sí, parece que nos caemos a pedazos Cualquiera lo tiene dónde las rosas duermen Puedo hacerte todo lo que quieras ser Cuando mi cuerpo está cerca de mí Puedo darte todo lo que hayas necesitado Cuando caigo al piso, porque no lo puedo sentir más No puedes tener mi corazón, chica, no lo tienes que robar nunca más Cuando miro a las estrellas Dónde quiera que estés Si, dónde quieras que estés Dónde quiera que vayas, me arrastro De cualquier manera vas a romper mi corazón Dónde quiera que vayas, me arrastro Incluso cuando caemos, incluso cuando caemos a pedazos. Dónde quiera que vayas, me arrastro Dónde quiera que vayas, me arrastro Dónde quiera que vayas, me arrastro Incluso cuando caemos, incluso cuando caemos a pedazos Sí, supongo que nos estamos cayendo a pedazos Parece que estamos cayendo a pedazos Sí, supongo que nos estamos cayendo a pedazos Vídeos En esta sección se muestran las diferentes versiones de la canción (original, acústico y en vivo) realizadas por el propio artista: Valoración Por favor, da tu valoración objetiva sobre la traducción de esta letra: ¿Cual es tu opinión sobre esta traducción? Excelente, no le cambiaría nada Buena, aunque podría mejorarse Aceptable, hay que trabajarla más Mala, tiene muchos errores Pésima, la peor traducción del mundo Categoría:The All-American Rejects Categoría:Canciones en Ingles Categoría:Rock alternativo